


Homeward Bound

by Island_Queen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Haradrim - Freeform, ImaginexHobbit, Mayan Ruins, Mexican village, Native American, Secret Santa, abandoned cave, ancient civilizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_Queen/pseuds/Island_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble based on the following imagine from imaginexhobbit: Imagine falling into Middle-earth only to find that you were originally born there but Gandalf had brought you to the real world to protect you from Sauron. It is a gift for Jax Nova on Arwen Undomiel.com for a Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - your name  
> Since this is my first drabble, I hope I got Gandalf's character right (though practice makes perfect, right)

Even though you were of Native American descent and had lived most of your life in Mexico (or so you thought), you never got the opportunity to explore the Mayan ruins, which fascinated you. There was something about lost civilizations like the Maya that appealed to you, even though you never really had an interest in archaeology, or at least not until now, so you kind of wondered where that came from.

Since you often liked to explore places that you never noticed before to see what secrets they may have been hiding, when you came across an abandoned cave not far from the tour site, you silently slipped away to go explore it further. "Where did this cave come from?" you wondered. Well, you knew where it came from, what you really wanted to know is why you hadn't noticed it before. Probably because this was the first time you were viewing the remains of a lost civilization so you wouldn't have known about it before you did. You often heard rumors that the Maya may have been involved in human sacrifice. Did they do such gruesome acts in caves like this? And if so, should you even be exploring it? What you might find might be enough to make you retch, but since your curiosity often got the better of you, you decided to go and explore it anyway.

The cave was just an ordinary cave, with no evidence of any kind of human sacrifice, but it was making you sleepy for some odd reason. Half way through the cave, you passed out, only to wake up in Middle-earth, close to Weathertop. "Is this a dream?" you thought to yourself as you surveyed your bearings. "And why does it feel so familiar?" you also wondered, since you never been there before, or at least not to your knowledge.

"Y/N! What are you doing back here?" exclaimed a familiar voice. You looked to your right to find none other than Gandalf standing there, obviously angry, at YOU! "Now I know I'm dreaming!" you thought to yourself as Gandalf continued to stare at you, taking the occasional look back to see if he was being pursued.

Gandalf just left Bag End in Hobbiton in the Shire where little folk known as Hobbits like Frodo Baggins lived, after learning that a certain ring that he "inherited" from Bilbo was indeed the One Ring, lost so many years ago when Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's hand after the Battle of Dagorlad at the end of the Second Age. Now, he was travelling to Gondor to see what Isildur did with the Ring afterwards before coming across you. Two of his worst fears seemed to be coming true; first, that the Ring in Frodo's possession was indeed the One Ring, and second, that the one person whom he was charged with protecting against the Dark Lord was now back in their native homeland.

"What do you mean "back" here? I was born in Mexico!" you shot back, trying not to offend the wizard in any way, since you knew what they said about wizards.

"That's what I wanted you to believe." Gandalf began, leading you to a safer spot within Weathertop to hide you from the Black Riders, who seemed to be following the wizard.

"You were born here, descended from the Haradrim, and since your father was corrupted by Sauron, I feared that if he found out about you, he would attempt to do the same thing. Very few (if any) of your people remain "free", but I was hoping you would be the first. How did you get back here, since I thought that I had sealed all of the known paths back to Middle-earth?" Gandalf inquired.

"Through a cave that was close to the ruins of an ancient civilization." you told him, trying not to use the word "Maya", since Gandalf himself was a Maia, but of a different kind of the kind that you were familiar with.

Whilst you were contemplating this, Gandalf was wondering how he could have possibly missed closing off the portal in the cave you were exploring, but since he only closed the portals viewable to the naked eye, he may have simply overlooked the ones that were "hidden", like those in a cave.

"Are you sure I'm not actually dreaming this? I passed out whilst exploring the cave." you inquired.

"That's how these portals work. You pass out just prior to travelling through them, then you wake up on the other side. Now stay behind me, I'm being pursued by some of the Nazgul, which are the Dark Lord's most loyal servants. If they heard rumor that you're back in Middle-earth, they may try to capture you." Gandalf explained, trying his hardest not to alarm you.

As you heard that familiar screech of the Nazgul, you secretly wished this was all a dream and that you would wake up any minute. You seemed to be getting sleepy again, passed out, and woke up back in the cave where this all began. Was this all a dream you concocted because you were too exhausted from staying up most of the night before researching ancient civilizations like the Maya? The reason you did this is so that you weren't lost when the tour guide was explaining all of this during the tour. You figured you would simply catch up on your shut eye after you returned back home from the tour.

"There you are!" said a familiar voice, the second one you heard that day. "How many times have I told you not to wander off?" warned your tour guide, after making an exhaustive search for you after you disappeared from the tour. The cave was the last place that he thought of looking, for reasons only he was aware of.

"So, I'm not descended from the Haradrim in Middle-earth?" you asked, confused.

"Middle-earth? I think you've been either watching those movies or reading the books they're based on a little too much, or perhaps a combination of the two?" the guide inquired, whilst leading you out of the cave. When you weren't looking, he looked back towards the portal, which was still open, but since you woke up further away from it, you assumed it had all been a dream.

The guide was obviously giving the heads up to Gandalf, your protector in Middle-earth, whilst he was charged as your protector in the modern world (even if you didn't realize it yet), and possibly giving Gandalf the okay to close the portal for good, since the more in the dark the Dark Lord remained about your very existence, the better off you'll be.


End file.
